My Lost Wish
by Narumi Jung
Summary: Sou apenas uma garota normal, sem nenhuma expectativa para o futuro, nenhum sonho... Não consigo me ver em nenhuma profissão. Enquanto eu continuava a viver meus dias entediantes, lentamente lembrei de algo, um desejo que a muito tempo foi esquecido no fundo do meu coração...
1. Primeiro Dia

**Oi gente! Estou trazendo minha primeira fic de InuYasha... Não sei quantas capítulos ela terá, mas não serão poucos /o/**

**Espero que gostem e perdoem os erros, a fic não foi betada.**

**InuYasha não me pertence, infelizmente T_T**

* * *

_"Uma manhã melancólica antes das 7... Me deixe dormir mais um pouco..._

_Megurine Luka - Interviewer"_

* * *

"Acorda filha, tá na hora..." - Droga... Quem é que tá me chamando? - " Filha..." - Será que param se eu me fingir de morta...?

"Você vai se atrasar pro primeiro dia de aula!" - Ah... É minha mãe. As férias já acabaram? Passou tão rápido... E é inútil ir no primeiro dia, nunca tem assunto, só a apresentação dos alunos!

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! LEVANTE DESSA CAMA AGORA!"

- Kami-sama! Meus ouvidos! Quer me deixar surda mulher?!

"O que você disse? E como assim é inútil ir no primeiro dia? Vá se arrumar A-G-O-R-A." - Minha mãe me encarou prontinha para me derrubar da cama caso eu não acordasse.

Eu suspirei e fui trocar de roupa, aliás... Como ela sabe que pensei que os primeiros dias são inúteis? Ela leu minha mente?!

"Deixe de ser retardada, você falou isso alto, assim como agora! Ande logo, só tem 15 minutos para tomar café, se arrumar e chegar na escola." - Ela disse e saiu do quarto.

Droga... Odeio acordar cedo! Ah! Bom dia Buyo! - Eu disse pro meu gatinho gordo, que estava se esfregando nas minhas pernas. Ele é uma gracinha, apesar de dormir a maior parte do dia! Espera... 15 MINUTOS PRA FAZER TUDO ISSO? DROGA! VOU ME ATRASAR!

Eu corri e vesti meu uniforme verde, desci as escadas e peguei uma maçã na cozinha. "Até mais!" - Ouvi minha mãe dizer enquanto pegava minha mochila. Calcei meus sapatos e sai correndo pelo pátio, meu avô reclamou comigo sobre algo que eu não entendi, mas isso não importa... Se eu não correr vou me atrasar, logo no primeiro dia!

Aliás, já disse que o primeiro dia de aula é inútil? Os professores introduzem os novos alunos, depois pedem para abrirmos os livros em tal página... Mas a maior parte dos alunos não tem os livros, então ficamos olhando um para o rosto do outro com cara de paisagem até a aula acabar...

Bom, isso não importa agora, finalmente cheguei no Feudal High... E antes dos professores entrarem na sala, obrigada Kami-sama!

"Kagome! Achei que fosse faltar, você demorou!" - A Sango falou. Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas, possui olhos negros, assim como os cabelos, que sempre estão amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Ela tem 15 anos e é um pouquinho mais alta que eu.

"Você tá toda descabelada... Senta aqui para eu te arrumar, o que aconteceu?" - A Rin disse, minha outra melhor amiga. Ela também é morena, tem olhos castanhos e é baixinha! Ela é um ano mais nova que eu e quando a vi pela primeira vez, achei que tinha um espelho na sala e eu olhava para o meu reflexo.

Aliás, eu não lembro de ter me apresentado... Devo ser muito retardada mesmo!

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 15 anos e estou no primeiro ano do ensino médio. Meus cabelos são pretos, ondulados e longos; minha pele é bem clarinha e tenho olhos azuis. Tenho um corpo legalzinho, sou alta e magra, mas não me acho muito bonita... Também não me acho feia, acho que sou um 'meio termo' nesse quesito. E sou meia lerda/lenta/retardada como vocês devem ter percebido...

Rin começou a pentear meus cabelos, ela e Sango tem essa estranha mania de fazer penteados em mim, com a desculpa de que meus cabelos são "bonitos demais para ficarem sempre soltos"... Eu até concordo, mas tenho preguiça de prende-los... Além do mais, eu sempre acordo atrasada e mal consigo comer algo...

Isso me lembra que a maçã ainda está na minha mão, intacta! Espera... Pra que eu peguei uma maçã, se nem gosto? Eu sou muito lerda de manhã cedo, mais do que o normal... Agora vou ficar com fome até o intervalo, que beleza!

"Alguém quer?" - Eu ofereci a maçã e logo em seguida a Sango tomou ela de minha mão e começou a comer. Eu contei o que aconteceu hoje de manhã enquanto a Rin terminava de pentear meus cabelos, colocando uma presilha de flor vermelha nele como toque final. Elas riram da minha cara quando disse que pensei que minha mãe lia mentes e o professor chegou, mandando todos ficarem em silêncio, felizmente a Sango terminou sua maçã a tempo.

Ele era o professor de Matemática... Ô materiazinha maldita, só não é pior que física. Ele tava explicando só as teorias e aparentemente, a Rin e a Sango ficaram entediadas, se virando para conversar comigo.

"Então Kah... Você e o Houjo estão juntos?" - Rin me perguntou com os olhos brilhando, ela sempre tentava me empurrar para alguém.

"Não. Não gosto dele desse jeito." - Respondi friamente.

"Você vai acabar morrendo sozinha, rejeitou todos os que tiveram coragem de se declarar no ano passado!" - Sango falou.

"Não tenho culpa se não gostava de nenhum deles! E você também deu um fora nos que tiveram coragem de confessar para você." - Me defendi, eu nunca gostei de ninguém, no máximo achava um ou outro bonitinho.

"Eu ainda tenho pena do Houka, você foi cruel com ele..." - Rin suspirou. Houka era um garoto moreno que gostava de mim. Até ai tudo bem... O problema era que ele era MUITO irritante e grudento! Ele me seguia para todos os lados, parecia uma Juvia da vida!

Falando em Juvia, não sei como tem gente que gosta de shippar ela com o Gray! É "Gray-sama" pra cá, "Gray-sama" pra lá, isso irrita! E o Gray já deixou bem claro que não gosta dela!

Você deve estar se perguntando: "Mas com quem você shippa o Gray então?"

Bitch please, obviamente comigo! Imagina que lindo: KagGray OTP 4Ever!

...

...

Ok! Eu sei que não vai rolar, mas me deixe sonhar, é de graça! Mas falando sério, eu shippo Gray e Lucy, ele formam um casal perfeito! 3

Uh... Onde eu estava? Ah sim! Passei a ignorar o Houka e estava funcionando até que ele resolveu falar comigo em um péssimo dia...

Eu tava gripada, morrendo de dor de cabeça e tinha tomado nota baixa em química ( Outra matéria inútil, se me permite dizer). Ai o Houka surgiu das sombras e disse: "Oi minha linda!"

Essa foi a gota d'água pra mim. Eu lancei um olhar nada amigável para ele e disse:

"Em primeiro lugar: Não sou sua linda. Segundo: Não gosto de você, pare de me irritar. E terceiro, porém não menos importante: Não vai rolar NADA entre a gente, então siga sua vidinha e me esqueça."

... Parando para pensar, acho que fui meio má mesmo... Mas foi melhor do que iludir o coitado!

E elas dizem que fui cruel, mas se acabaram de rir quando eu contei!

"Curta e grossa, essa é a nossa Ice Princess!" - Rin falou, o colégio todo me conhece por esse apelido, me chamam assim por que nunca gostei de ninguém, nem mesmo me interessei e sempre dou um 'toco' nos meninos que gostam de mim. Pra que ficar com alguém que não gosto? É desperdício de tempo.

Vocês devem estar pensando "Nossa, que menina fria!"

Sou mesmo. Essa coisa de amor é besteira para mim, não acredito nisso. Vejo muita gente quebrar a cara por causa de amores que supostamente seriam eternos. Não quero que isso aconteça comigo, já me basta a escola como problema e o fato de eu não sabe que profissão quero ter. A ultima coisa que preciso é me apaixonar e ficar toda procupadinha sem saber se o cara gosta de mim ou não!

Aliás, eu não sei o que esses garotos vêem em mim! Como já disse antes, não me acho bonita... As vezes eu penso que eles tem um parafuso a menos! E nem sou a mais popular aqui, esse titulo pertence a Kikyou. Eu nunca fiz nada de mal para ela, mas a coisa me odeia!

Acho que em um belo dia ensolarado, ela estava entediada, bateu o olho em mim e pensou: "É essa menina que vou infernizar!" O simples fato de eu respirar incomoda ela, vai entender...

Eu estava meio perdida em meus pensamentos, como vocês devem ter percebido, quando um grito da Sango me chamou de volta para a realidade...

"VOCÊ! O MONGE TARADO!" - A Sango gritou enquanto apontava para um garoto moreno de olhos castanhos que estava na porta... Acho que o diretor Myouga entrou na sala para apresentar os alunos novos.

"SANGOZINHA!" - O suposto "monge tarado" correu para abraçar minha amiga e acabou levando um tapa e caindo no chão... Coitado, as vezes a Sango é violenta...

"Fique longe de mim!" - Ela estava prontinha para dar outro tapa no garoto, que agora se encontrava sentado no chão.

"Seu tapa está ainda mais forte! Mas tudo bem, eu vou interpretar isso como um "senti-sua-falta" - Ele falou enquanto alisava o rosto, que estava vermelho por causa do tapa. De onde será que eles se conhecem?

"Uh... Vejo que vocês já se conhecem, mas por favor, volte aqui Sr. Houshi." - O diretor falou e foi só ai que percebi que havia mais alguém com ele.

Kami-sama! Não vou dizer que não me impressionei, por que estaria mentindo. Lá, encostado na porta com uma cara de tédio, está um dos homens mais lindos que já vi! Ele possuí olhos âmbares e um longo cabelo prateado, com duas orelhinhas! Ele deve ser um Hanyou ou um Youkai, que vontade de apertar essas orelhas... Será que são macias? Elas parecem as do Buyo!

Ah, Yokais são comuns hoje em dia, boa parte deles vivem entre nós, humanos. Que orelha fofinha... Quero pegar!

E acho que olhei tempo demais para ele, pois percebi que ele me olhava, sorrindo de canto... Eu sorri de volta e continuei a ouvir o que o diretor dizia. E se olhar matasse, eu já teria empacotado a um bom tempo! A Kikyou estava me fuzilando com os olhos, será que ela se interessou nele?

Eu voltei a olhar para o diretor e senti que estava sendo observada... Olhei para os lados e não tinha ninguém, as meninas estavam suspirando, quase dava para ver os corações nos olhos delas! Virei para a frente e meus olhos se encontraram com os do garoto de cabelos prateados...

Sorri novamente e ele piscou para mim... Se eu fosse que nem essas garotas, teria desmaiado agora. Mas não me chamam de Ice Princess por nada, é preciso bem mais do que um rosto bonito ~e um corpo também, diga-se de passagem~ e uma piscada que nem essa para fazer Kagome Higurashi ficar com vergonha.

"Eh... Parece que alguem se interessou aqui, heim?" - A Rin falou... Ok, talvez tenha rolado um climinha, mas nada demais.

"Isso não vem ao caso... Como você conhece aquele garoto Sango?" - Eu mudei de assunto rapidamente, se não a Rin me pertubaria a aula inteira.

"Senhoritas, parem de sussurar..." - O professor falou olhando para a gente. - "Como estávamos dizendo, os garotos foram transferidos de Nagoya, eles estudarão aqui agora. Se apresentem, por favor."

"Olá meninas, meu nome é Miroku Houshi e eu adoraria conhecer vocês!" - Ele disse enquanto sorria e piscava para as garotas. É, ele realmente parece ser um tarado...

"Olá, meu nome é InuYasha Taisho." - Mm... Ele parece ser uma pessoa fria...

" Como você demonstrou conhecer a Senhorita Taijiya, se sente atrás dela Miroku. E você pode se sentar do lado esquerdo do Miroku, InuYasha." - Ai Kami, agora a Rin não vai parar de me encher, ele tá sentado atrás de mim!

A aula continuou e enquanto eu viajava para um universo paralelo onde sou casada com o Gray, a Sango interrompeu meus delírios com um papelzinho.

"_Você tá quase babando... Tá dormindo de olho aberto ou delirando enquanto pensa em um daqueles personagens de anime?_

_De qualquer forma, você vai emagrecer uns 5kg hoje! *risos*_

_S."_

O que ela quer dizer com isso? Ela realmente interrompeu meus sonhos para me deixar confusa?

"_Me imaginando casada com o Gray, ele é tão... Perfeito! Kyah!_

_E como assim vou perder 5kg? Tô confusa... õ.ó_

_K."_

O professor continuava a dar aquela explicação chata... Já disse que odeio matemática? Opa! Outro bilhetinho.

_"Sempre o Gray... Desistiu do Miketsukami Soushi? Posso ficar com ele pra mim? *0*_

_E você vai emagrecer por que o Inu-alguma-coisa está te secando! Ele não tira o olho de você. *risos*_

_S."_

Eu olhei pelo reflexo da janela, e vi que ele olhava mesmo para mim... Interessante.

_"Pode ficar com ele, mas o Usui Takumi é todo meu! *risos*_

_E bem que eu tinha a estranha sensação de ser observada, mas achei que fosse minha imaginação..._

_Só que não sou a única a estar sendo secada minha querida amiga, olhe para o "Monge Tarado" atrás de você... Aliás, de onde vocês se conhecem?_

_K."_

Esperei alguns minutos, percebi que a Kikyou olhava para o InuYasha... E depois para mim, como se quisesse me matar... Vai entender!

_"Eu fico com o Sebastian então! *-*_

_Vou bater nele por ficar me observando! E é uma looonga história, te conto depois da aula!_

_Chega de bilhetinhos, o professor está olhando feio para a gente!_

_S."_

Droga, ela ficou com o Sebby! Depois vou discutir essa divisão melhor! E essa aula não parece acabar... Eu olhei para o reflexo na janela, ele ainda me observava...

Parece que vai ser um longo dia...

* * *

_"Olhando para mim das sombras... Sim, eu sei que você está me observando._

_Girls' Generation (SNSD) - Animal"_

* * *

**Notas: **

**- Juvia, Lucy e Gray são personagens do anime Fairy Tail;**

-** OTP = One True Pairing, aquele casal que você quer que fique junto a qualquer custo, seu casal favorito XD;**

**- Miketsukami Soushi é um personagem do anime Inu x Boku SS;**

**- Usui Takumi é um personagem do anime Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!;**

**- Sebastian é um personagem do anime Kuroshitsuji.**

**Eu quis colocar a Sango e a Kagome como otomes, achei que ficaria engraçado... Espero que tenham gostado... Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam!**


	2. Quase Morto Por uma Cadeira

**Olá, queridos leitores fantasmas!**

**Só queria avisar que eu não mordo, podem deixar reviews, okay? XD**

_Luisa:_** Obrigada por ler! Que bom que gostou dessa ideia delas serem otomes, e a Kikyou sempre será a vilã das fics, ninguém gosta dela K'**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

_"Você não está cansado desses dias monótonos?_

_Girls' Generation - Tell Me Your Wish"_

* * *

Depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade, a aula de matemática acabou. Foram 2 seguidas, isso é tortura! E acho que dormi sem perceber, com a cabeça apoiada na minha mão, por que quando abri o olho, o professor estava fechando o livro e saindo da sala...

Rin chamou a mim e a Sango para irmos ao banheiro, concertar o cabelo dela.

"Argh... Tô morrendo de sono." - Sango reclamou, enquanto se espreguiçava.

" Nem me fale." - Concordei enquanto bocejava e entrava no banheiro, me olhando no espelho. Tô com uma cara tão sem graça hoje... Mas fazer o quê? Não uso maquiagem para ir a escola, só um gloss.

"Vocês sempre estão com sono..." - Rin falou enquanto penteava os cabelos, com uma escova que surgiu das sombras, por que eu _juro_ que não estava ali a 5 segundos atrás!

"_I'm a lazy girl~" __-_ Comecei a cantar e elas riram, essa é uma das minhas músicas favoritas, é a minha cara! Mal posso esperar para chegar em casa e ver tv, ler um pouco e depois dormir!

"KAGOME!" - Kami-sama! Esse povo quer me deixar surda!

"Responde, sua retardada!" - A Sango tava gritando comigo... Como minhas amigas são delicadas...

- Que é criatura? Vai gritar no ouvido de outro!

"Não precisaria gritar se você prestasse atenção no que falo!" - Ê delicadeza! - "Agora me diga o que foi aquele clima entre você e o novato!"

- Que clima? Você tá é viajando, não aconteceu nada demais.

"Aham... E eu sou uma maga da Fairy Tail e tô dando uns pegas no Natsu..." - Rin falou, ela conhecia um pouco de animes por causa da Sango.

"Me arruma o telefone do Gray então? Por que não rolou nada mesmo!" - Essas duas devem ter sérios problemas, não percebi clima nenhum, além do pequeno fato dele ter ficado me olhando durante a aula...

"Claro... E eu não fui atacada por um monge tarado no primeiro horário..." - Agora era a Sango que duvidava de mim, por que ninguém acredita no que falo?

- Acreditem no que quiserem! Melhor voltarmos para a sala... A ultima coisa que precisamos é que reclamem logo no primeiro dia com a gente!

Nós saímos do banheiro e fomos para a sala. Infelizmente, o professor já havia entrado na sala... Que legal...

"De novo isso senhoritas? No primeiro dia?" - Ele reclamou, tinha que ser logo o professor de Química?!

"A culpa é da Rin! Ela tem uma bexiga de esquilo e não gosta de ir no banheiro sozinha, ai ela arrasta a gente também!" - Sango se defendeu e era a mais pura verdade. Rin sempre ia no banheiro durante os intervalos das aulas e sempre nos levava junto!

"EI! Isso não é verdade!" - Rin se defendeu, tadinha.

"Nunca vou entender as mulheres e essa mania de irem ao banheiro juntas..." - Nem eu entendia direito!

"Uh... Apoio moral?" - Essa era minha única teoria, além de irmos lá para fofocar...

"Muito engraçado, Senhorita Higurashi... Agora se sentem, antes que eu desista de deixar vocês entrarem."

''Obrigada!" - Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Abram seus livros na página 21..." - O professor pediu. A primeira coisa que veio a minha mente quando ele disse '21' foi: Eh eh eh eh eh eh! To Anyone~

É o inicio de uma música das 2NE1. Você pronuncia o nome como Twenty One (21 em inglês) ou To Anyone, que significa 'para qualquer um'. Significado legal para o nome de um grupo, né?

Enquanto eu cantava "Fire" mentalmente, percebi que a Sango reclamava com o professor, dizendo que ninguém recebeu os livros ainda... Eu não falei? É inútil ir no primeiro dia! O professor reclamou por um tempo e decidiu deixar a gente conversar. Obrigada Kami-sama!

"Sangozinha, minha querida! Senti tanto sua falta!" - Aquele garoto tarado abraçou a Sango e recebeu um tapa... De novo.

"Me deixa em paz Miroku!" - Sango gritava com ele e a Rin ria da situação. Me pergunto de onde eles se conhecem...

"Não se assuste... Ele é sempre assim." - Gente... Que voz é essa? Eu me virei e vi o InuYasha olhando para mim... Por que ele tá me encarando? As orelhas dele estão se movendo... Eu quero tocar! É kawaii!

"Hey... Você tá ouvindo?"

"Uh...?" - Droga! Me distrai por muito tempo! Ele deve me achar uma doida agora...

"Você é sempre... Distraída assim?"

"Sim... Mas eu sei que a palavra que você ia usar era lerda ou retardada."

" Você é engraçada!" - Ele sorriu, pela primeira vez desde que chegou aqui. Por que ele é sério assim? Parece um amigo meu...

"Obrigada... InuYasha, né?"

"Sim. Posso saber o seu nome?"

"Kagome Higurashi, prazer!" - Sorri para ele, Rin continuava rindo da discussão de Sango e do garoto tarado.

"Mm... Você é a 'Ice Princess' daqui?''

"Como sabe disso?'' - Até ele sabe que sou conhecida por esse apelido?

"Digamos que você é bem famosa por aqui... Alguns garotos falavam sobre uma aposta ou algo do tipo." - Ele sorriu de canto para mim.

"Que aposta?" - Era só o que me faltava, ter que me preocupar com tarados no primeiro dia de aula!

"Algo sobre um deles tentar te conquistar... A maioria apostou que ele não conseguiria."

"Mm..." - Interessante... Esses perdedores não conhecem seus lugares mesmo! Ainda acham que podem ganhar meu coração, patético!

"Por que patético? Você parece ser um pouco confiante demais..." - Ele me encarou.

"Uh? Eu disse isso alto?"

"Não percebeu?" - Ele pareceu confuso.

"Não... Jurava que estava pensando! Droga, é a terceira vez só hoje que faço isso!"

"Terceira?"

"Sim... As outras duas foram quando eu pensei que estava pensando e disse que vir no primeiro dia de aula era inútil. A segunda foi quando minha mãe reclamou comigo por que eu disse isso e eu pensei ter pensado que ela lia mentes... Ela, obviamente, me chamou de retardada..." - Suspirei, preciso parar com isso, vou acabar me metendo em confusão ainda...

"Uh..." - Ele tentava controlar o riso.

"Pode rir, eu deixo!" - Dito isso, ele começou a rir, e até a chorar! Não é tão engraçado assim quando acontece com você!

''Foi mal, mas você é mais engraçada do que pensei!" - Ele enxugava as lágrimas.

"É... Hilário, tô me acabando de rir!"

"Não precisa ficar assim!" - Ele alisou minha cabeça, bagunçando um pouco meus cabelos e rindo. O InuYasha fica realmente bonito quando sorri... E os olhos dele são de um dourado tão lindo...

"Gosta do que vê?" - Ele sorriu de canto para mim, acho que encarei ele por muito tempo, pois ele já havia retirado a mão do meu cabelo e se sentado na minha mesa.

"Esta tentando me seduzir, Sr. InuYasha? Entrou na competição para conquistar o coração da Ice Princess também foi?"

"Talvez sim, talvez não... Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta: Gostou do que viu?" - Ele sussurou em meu ouvido. Quem foi que desligou o ar condicionado?

"Mm... E se eu disser que gostei?" - Sorri de canto e encarei ele fixamente. Percebi que ele se surpreendeu com minha resposta, pois me encarou com os olhos bem abertos por alguns segundos, para depois voltar ao normal e sentar na cadeira dele.

"Devo dizer que me surpreendi, a maioria das garotas já teria desmaiado de vergonha ou começado a surtar." - Ele se encostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

"Acontece que eu não sou como a maioria das garotas, _Inu~" _

"E eu agradeço por isso. Não suporto essas meninas que se derrentem toda só por que eu olhei na direção delas!"

"Eu acho isso patético, nem conhecem o cara e ficam morrendo de amores por ele, surtando pelos cantos se ele olha para outra garota além delas, me poupe!"

"Mm... Acho que entendo um pouco o por que de te chamarem de Ice Princess, comentário bem frio esse."

"Eu sou uma pessoa séria quando não estou com essas duas malucas...'' - Apontei para Sango, que batia no garoto com um livro e para a Rin, que estava chorando e rir com a cena. - " E digamos que meus comentário irônicos e o fato de eu nunca ter gostado de ninguém ajuda na minha imagem de Princesa do Gelo"

"Mm... Você é uma garota interessante."

"Obrigada... Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você."

''Eh... Que garota má você é! Estou profundamente magoado!" - Ele fez uma cara triste e colocou a mão no coração.

"_Kanpeki na bad girl yo!~" _- Comecei a cantar e rir.

"Eu não diria que é a 'Perfeita garota má' ainda... Mas com esse seu jeito está quase lá." - Ele sorriu de canto e a Sango aparentemente cansou de bater no amigo de InuYasha.

"Bem que você podia ter me ajudado, né InuYasha!" - Ele reclamou.

"Pra que? Eu estava me divertindo vendo você apanhar!"

"Argh! Com um amigo desses, ninguém precisa de inimigos!" - Ele bateu de leve no ombro de InuYasha. - "Oh! Me perdoe por não ter te notado, bela dama!" - Ele viu Rin e se ajoelhou, pegando a mão dela e beijando. Acho que entendo o por que da Sango chama-lo de tarado...

''É por isso que não te ajudei, você dá em cima de todas. Merece apanhar um pouco!" - InuYasha falou.

"Mas eu apenas..." - Uh... Por que ele tá olhando para cá? - "Você..." - Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou minhas mãos... Gente, que medo... Parece que ele vai me atacar a qualquer minuto!

"Eu...?"

"... Gostaria de ser a mãe dos meus filhos?" - Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, não acredito que ele disse isso!

"Não!" - Esse garoto deve ter problemas, só pode!

"MIROKU! Como você pode falar isso para minha melhor amiga!" - E mais uma vez, Sango bateu nele.

"Ai Sangozinha! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes! Se queria um filho meu, era só falar!" - Agora eu tenho 100% de certeza que ele vai morrer...

"S-s-sangozinha..." - Olha ai, a Sango pegou a cadeira...

"Sango... Vai com calma!" - Rin tentava acalma-la. Acho que a Sango vai ...

Não... Ela não faria isso...

"É! Tenha calma!" - O garoto começava a se afastar dela.

Espera, ela vai fazer sim! HAHA!

"SOCORRO!" - Eu sabia... Haha! É tão engraçado ver o garoto correndo para fora da sala e a Sango perseguindo ele com uma cadeira, enquanto a Rin corre atrás dela para impedi-la! E o professor apenas olhou para eles com uma cara de 'que-diabos-foi-isso?'

"Você não devia salvar seu amigo?" - Perguntei enquanto parava de rir.

"Nah... O Miroku pode se virar sozinho... Mas você não devia controlar a Sango?"

"Não, ela geralmente se acalma depois do terceiro tapa..." - Se bem que eu nunca vi a Sango tão irritada assim...

"Mm..." - Que legal a vida... Agora ele está me encarando e tá um silêncio constrangedor aqui...

Eba! O sinal tocou! É intervalo agora.

"Hey! Vamos ver o que aconteceu com eles!" - Eu falei e puxei o InuYasha pelo braço, arrastando ele pelo corredor enquanto seguia o rastro de destruição deixado pelos dois.

"... Isso aqui está um desastre! Como eles conseguiram destruir tudo isso?" - InuYasha olhava para alguns armários amassados e uns pedaços de cadeira no chão.

"A Sango é... _Forte_..." - Uma vez ela acabou com a raça de uma garota por que ela chamou a Rin de 'Menininha irritante e mimada'... Digamos que eu... Ajudei um pouco. Rin pode ser tudo, menos mimada! Ela é um doce de menina e nunca se envolve em brigas, a maioria dos alunos gosta dela!

"Kagome!" - Ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando.

"Rin! Cadê eles?"

"Vem cá! Se te virem aqui, vão te culpar pela bagunça!" - Rin começou a me puxar até o pátio, onde a Sango calmamente tomava um refrigerante! Quem a vê agora não imagina que a alguns minutos atrás ela tentava matar um aluno com uma cadeira...

"Vai comprar algo?" - Perguntei ao InuYasha, já havia soltado ele e ia para a cantina.

"Não tô com fome e a fila tá grande... Mas obrigado por perguntar."

"Okay! Mantenha seu amigo tarado sobre controle!" - Eu acenei e fui para a fila das meninas, que por sorte, anda mais rápido que a dos garotos! Resolvi pegar uma coxinha, um dos poucos lanches que não estão frios hoje.

Infelizmente, quanto eu voltava pra a mesa que a Sango e os outros estavam, Houka e dois de seus amigos me pararam...

_"Olá, linda."_ - Ah, ótimo... Como eu _amo_ ironia de manhã cedo...

"Já disse para não me chamar assim." - Menino insuportável! Depois que o dispensei, ele virou um completo cafajeste... Será que foi por causa da dor de cotovelo?

"Pra que essa agressividade toda? Vamos conversar." - Ele falou com um sorriso irônico na cara.

"Eu não quero conversar. Agora se me dá licença..." - Eu tentei passar, mas eles me seguraram pelo braço. Ótimo! E não consigo mais ver a Sango! A ultima coisa que preciso é ficar presa aqui, com três idiotas.

"Não perguntamos se você _queria_ conversar. Dissemos que você _ia_ conversar." - Argh! Que menino insistente! Eu tentei me soltar deles, mas não consegui. Que droga! - "Vamos para um lugar mais calmo."

"Me solta! Não quero ir!" - Eu estava quase perdendo a paciência! Pensei em chuta-lo onde doía mais... Só que ainda tem os amigos dele, não vai dar para fugir...

"Vamos... Não seja inconveniente!" - Eu? Inconveniente?! Não sou eu que estou cercando uma garota e forçando ela a 'conversar' e ir para um lugar mais calmo! Eu pensei seriamente em começar a gritar, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, senti outra mão na minha cintura.

"Eu acho que ela deixou bem claro que não queria ir." - Uma voz calma falou, me virei para olhar quem era e vi a pessoa que menos esperava me ajudar.

* * *

"_Garoto covarde, finalmente decidiu sacar sua arma?_

_Girls' Generation - Boomerang"_

* * *

**Há! Adoro cortar a fic nas partes mais interessantes!**

**E agora? O que acontecerá com Kagome? Quem foi salvar nossa protagonista? A coxinha dela ficará fria? Não perca! Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo episodio de: Globo re- ...**

**Lost Wish!**


	3. Ice Princess Namorando!

**Oi povo, aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que não tenham morrido de curiosidade... Uma dica: Quem salva ela é o... Zero! De Vampire Knight! -n**

**Nane-chan: Obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! ^^**

**Kagmarcia: Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! A Sango e a Kagome vão trocar mais mensagens esquisitas nos próximos capítulos *dica*dica* Que bom que gostou da personalidade da Kagome, sempre quis fazer uma personagem assim, irônica, sarcástica e um pouco metida. A Kagome boazinha de toda fic é meio chata de vez em quando =/ Não posso dizer se o InuYasha vai conhecer a ira da Ice Princess... Pelo menos não por agora *pisca*dica*pisca***

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

''_No meio dessa tensão, minha mente parece estar em outro lugar._

_2NE1 - Pretty Boy"_

* * *

A vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas né? Um garoto normal pode virar um cafajeste por que levou um pé na bunda... Uma garota pode estar inocentemente comprando um lanche e segundos depois ela pode estar encurralada por um idiota e seus amigos sem noção... E mais alguns segundos depois ela pode estar sendo salva por uma pessoa que a poucos segundos atrás estava sentada em uma mesa, conversando calmamente com seus amigos...

As vezes eu acho que Kami-sama fica entediado e resolve se distrair me colocando nas situações mais estranhas que ele consegue imaginar... Mas voltando ao que interessa:

Eu estava ficando desesperada e pensando seriamente em gritar, quando eu percebo que tem uma mão na minha cintura. No inicio achei que fosse mais um amigo do Houka e lembrei da seguinte música: *_Get your hands of my hips, before I punch you in the lips~_

_Stop! You're staring at my... HEY! ~_

OK... Eu devo ter algum problema mental muito grave. Que garota em sã consciência, encurralada por três garotos, se lembra de uma música e começa a canta-la mentalmente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo?

De volta a realidade: Olhei para trás, prontinha para socar o tarado que estava se aproveitando de mim e vi o InuYasha! Kami-sama é bem engraçadinho, não?

"Eu acho que ela deixou bem claro que não quer ir com vocês." - InuYasha falou, acho que Kami-sama ficou com pena de mim e resolveu mandar ajuda...

"E quem você pensa que é para falar comigo assim? E é melhor tirar suas mãos da _minha _garota!" - Ui, ele tá revoltadinho! Que medo!

_"Sua_ garota? Desde quando? Se eu me lembro direito, te dei um fora ano retrasado... A ficha não caiu ainda?" - É cada uma que me aparece... Algumas pessoas precisam de uma boa dose de realidade para ver se acordam para a vida.

"Pff... Você tem mesmo que fazer esses comentários? Não percebe a tensão no ar?" - InuYasha riu. E aproveitando o espanto de Houka e dos outros com minha resposta, InuYasha soltou meu braço das mãos de um dos garotos que me encurralavam e me puxou para mais perto dele pela cintura.

"Percebi, mas essas horas são as melhores! Se não, não teria tanta graça." - Agora que eu percebi... Que mãos fortes ele tem! É impressão minha ou tá ficando quente aqui?

"Você não tem jeito mesmo..." - Ele sorriu de canto.

"Hey! Dá para parar de agir como um casal meloso? Ainda estamos aqui!" - Um dos amigos de Houka falou. Eu poderia dizer o nome dele e descrevê-lo, mas ele não é importante para a história.

"Quem disse que estamos agindo?" - Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso travesso, logo percebi o que ele queria fazer... Vai ser engraçado!

"Vocês estão juntos?!" - Houka gritou, ele tinha mesmo que fazer isso? Agora tem um monte de gente olhando para cá! Bando de curiosos que não tem o que fazer!

"Nós não dissemos nada, você que está assumindo coisas sem evidências concretas de que esse fato seja verdade." - Nossa... Falei bonito agora!

"Concordo plenamente, _Kah. _Podemos ir agora?" - InuYasha passou a outra mão pela minha cintura e me abraçou... Definitivamente, está_ muito quente _aqui! Deve ser culpa do aquecimento global!

"Vamos! Cansei de ficar em pé aqui, _Inu~" _

Dito isso, começamos a caminhar em direção a Sango e os outros. Houka e seus amigos estavam em choque e simplesmente ficaram parados, enquanto nós passávamos por eles e as outras pessoas comentavam coisas como: "A Ice Princess tem um namorado?!" ou " O novato conseguiu conquistar a garota que nunca ficou com ninguém?!"

Finalmente chegamos a mesa... E encontramos o Miroku desmaiado no chão...

"... O que você fez Sango?" - Perguntei enquanto me abaixava e cutucava o pobre garoto. Será que ele tá vivo?

"Ela bateu nele com o caderno." - Rin falou enquanto mordia uma pêra.

"Não acha que está sendo um pouco cruel com ele não?" - Mm... Nenhum sinal de vida dele, o coitado deve ter passado dessa para uma melhor...

''_Cruel? _Ele passou a mão em lugares _indevidos _Kagome!" - Sango reclamou.

"Se eu fosse você, não ficaria perto dele por muito tempo..." - InuYasha falou. Eu ia perguntar o que ele quis dizer com isso... Mas ai eu senti uma _certa mão_ apalpando um _certo lugar_... E entendi o por que dá Sango ter quase matado ele.

"InuYasha..." - Eu calmamente me levantei e fui até ele. - "Mata. Ele. Agora."

"Uh... Ele te...?" - InuYasha perguntou.

"SIM!" - Argh! A Sango estava certa!

"Miroku... Você vai acabar morrendo por causa dessa sua mão!" - Ele só disse isso! O minimo que o InuYasha podia fazer era ir até aquele tarado e dar uns bons tapas nele!

"Mas você sabe que minha mão é amaldiçoada!" - Miroku tentou se defender.

"Claro... E eu sou uma Miko!" - Ah... A doce ironia!

"Amaldiçoada é essa sua personalidade!" - Sango falou, ainda tomando seu refrigerante. Rin apenas observava tudo.

Eu resolvi me sentar e comer minha coxinha, que estava super fria nesse momento... Como eu adoro essa vida...

"Hey, Kagome... Por que você demorou tanto? A fila não tava tão grande assim." - Rin perguntou.

"Digamos que eu tive um certo... Contra tempo."

"O que quer dizer com isso? E me dá um pedaço?" - Sango falou.

"Tô, me dá um pouco do seu refrigerante? E foi o Houka e seus amiguinhos de novo... Mas eu me livrei deles com a ajuda do InuYasha." - Eu disse enquanto bebia o refrigerante da Sango.

"Argh! A coxinha tá fria!" - Sango comentou, tão inteligente ela, não?

"Como assim? Ele já foi te encher no primeiro dia de aula?" - Rin perguntou. Eu ia responder, mas vi que ela tava ficando vermelha, isso só podia significar uma coisa: _Ele _estava vindo!

"Hey Kagome... Pode me dizer que história é essa de você ter um namorado? Tá rolando um boato sobre isso na escola." - Ele se sentou do lado de Rin, que fofinho!

"NAMORADO?!" - Sango e Rin gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu explico depois, meninas... O Houka tava me enchendo, mas um amigo me ajudou a escapar dele, Sesshoumaru." - Sorri enquanto falava, Sesshoumaru era como um irmão mais velho para mim, sempre me ajudava. Ele é um ano mais velho que eu e nos tornamos amigos por acaso.

"E eu não tenho um namorado!" - Disse para Sango e Rin, que estavam prestes a me afogar em perguntas.

"De novo? Se quiser eu posso dar uma lição nele." - Eu adoraria ver isso... - "Olá Sango, Rin, Miroku." - O Sesshoumaru já conhece o Miroku? Que estranho...

"Oferta tentadora, mas deixa pra lá..." - Percebi que Sesshoumaru olhava para o InuYasha e piscava, esfregava os olhos e piscava de novo.

"Uh... Tudo bem com você?" - Perguntei, agora ele forçava a visão.

"... Acho que estou tendo alucinações." - Uh? Essa eu não entendi...

''Alucinação é a sua mãe, metido." - InuYasha falou, eles se conhecem?

"Olhe como fala comigo, _irmãozinho... _Pensei que estivesse em Nagoya." - Irmão...?

"Infelizmente, papai resolveu me colocar aqui. Disse que seria bom eu ficar perto de você... Keh!" - Eles são irmãos?!

"Que surpresa _maravilhosa_, para não dizer o contrario..." - Sesshoumaru tem um irmão e nunca me falou nada?

"Uh... Gente..." - Sango falou.

"Quê?" - InuYasha respondeu.

"A Kagome..." - Rin completou a fala da Sango.

"... Kagome?" - Sesshoumaru passou a mão na frente dos olhos dela, tentando chamar sua atenção... Mas o choque da noticia foi muito para nossa pequena protagonista... Alguns segundos depois, ela resolveu voltar a realidade.

"IRMÃO?! Por que você nunca me contou que tinha um irmão?!"

''Mas eu já tinha contado..." - Sesshoumaru falou.

"Ele até mostrou uma foto para a gente K-chan" - Rin falou.

"Sério?!"

"Sim... E só de olhar para os dois dá para perceber a semelhança..." - Miroku falou.

Parando para observar, é verdade. Mesmos olhos, mesmo cabelo, mesma cara de 'se-falar-comigo-eu-te-mato' e o mesmo olhar frio que dá medo em qualquer um...

"EI!" - InuYasha e Sesshoumaru gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Que foi?" - Que povo estranho, gritando assim do nada e assustando os outros...

"Você tá fazendo de novo... Falando ao invés de pensar..." - Sesshoumaru falou.

"Uh... Foi mal? Haha..." - Droga! Eu realmente preciso parar com isso!

"K-chan é sempre tão desligada..." - Rin suspirou.

"Hey Kagome, como você conheceu meu irmão? Ele nunca falou nada sobre você..." - InuYasha perguntou.

"Eu não preciso te falar nada, hanyou estúpido." - Nossa, quanto amor...

"Eu esbarrei nele no meu primeiro dia de aula aqui..."

"Ela estava perdida. Eu ajudei ela a ir para a sala e nós acabamos conversando e nos tornando amigos. A verdade é que eu fiquei com pena e decidi cuidar dela, a Kagome era mais lerda antes, acreditem se quiserem..." - Sesshoumaru falou, ele tinha mesmo que mencionar o fato de eu estar perdida?

"Precisava mesmo falar que eu estava perdida? Eu me sinto uma idiota agora!"

"Só agora? Tenho certeza que você se sente assim o dia inteiro." - Sango falou. Bela amiga eu tenho!

"Posso até ser uma idiota, mas pelo menos não tenho um tarado atrás de mim, prestes a passar a mão em _você sabe onde..."_

"O QUÊ?!" - E com esse grito, Sango se virou e viu Miroku quase passando a mão nela. Ela, obviamente, bateu nele.

"Argh Kagome! Por que você tinha que falar? Foi ela que te chamou de idiota, não eu!" - Ele protestou, se sentando perto do InuYasha e se afastando da Sango.

"Vingança. Foi por você ter me_ abusado sexualmente _antes."

"Pra quê usar um termo tão pesado assim? E eu já disse que minha mão é amaldiçoada!" - Claro, super amaldiçoada...

"Hey, Sango-chan... De onde você conhece o Miroku-san?" - Rin perguntou.

"Não chame ele de Miroku-san. Esse pervertido não merece tal título." - Sesshoumaru falou. Sinto uma pontada de ciúmes... Fufufu~

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." - Rin respondeu, com o rostinho vermelho. Kawaii!

"Eu estava saindo de casa com o Kohaku..." - Sango começou a falar. - "Ai esse tarado apareceu, vestido de monge e dizendo que 'espíritos malignos' estavam rondando nossa casa..." - Vestido de monge? Espíritos malignos? Ela não acreditou nisso, né?

"Eu, obviamente, não acreditei nele... Mas o Kohaku ficou com medo e_ quase _me convenceu a pedir para que o Miroku nos ajudasse..."

"O que fez você mudar de idéia?" - InuYasha perguntou. Na minha humilde opinião, Miroku deve ter... Feito algo _inapropriado _com a Sango...

"Eu ia mostrar a casa para ele, mas quando eu me virei... Ele tocou em lugares_ indevidos_..." - Sabia!

"Novidade...'' - Sesshoumaru comentou.

"EI! Eu já disse que minha mão é amaldiçoada!" - Miroku se defendeu, mas eu não preciso dizer que ninguém acredita nele, né?

"Calado! Continue Sango!" - Rin falou.

"Depois que ele fez isso, dei um tapa na cara dele e continuei meu caminho com o Kohaku."

"Mm... Interessante. De onde você conhece o Miroku, Sesshoumaru? - Perguntei.

"Ele vivia na minha casa por ser amigo do Hanyou..." - Hmm... Interessante. Nós continuamos a falar sobre assuntos aleatórios, até o sinal bater.

Enquanto eu voltava para a sala, percebi que a Kikyou me fuzilava com o olhar, mas eu aprendi a ignorar pessoas como ela. Também ouvi as pessoas comentarem sobre o que aconteceu hoje com o Houka, elas me olhavam morrendo de vontade de perguntar se eu estava mesmo namorando... Acho que o InuYasha percebeu isso, pois ele me puxou pela cintura e perguntou:

"Devemos continuar com aquilo?" - Percebi que ele sorria de canto, ele certamente estava gostando disso.

"Não sei, vamos falar com o resto do pessoal sobre isso e ver o que eles acham... Mas seria bem conveniente eu ter um namorado, isso me livraria de_ vários _problemas." - Sussurei no ouvido dele.

O dia continuou sem nada de interessante... Cheguei em casa e fui direto dormir, odeio acordar cedo, pois sempre fico morrendo de sono o resto do dia! Justo quando eu estava pegando no sono, meu celular toca, era uma SMS _dela._

_"Hey Kags!_

_Acabe de descobrir que foi a Kikyou que enviou o Houka para te encurralar, ela ficou toda afetada por que o novato estava falando com você e queria te dar uma lição..._

_Infelizmente o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, pois ele foi te defender *risos*_

_Ela teve um ataque quando viu ele te abraçando... Ai tem viu! Me conte TUDO depois!_

_Vou tentar descobrir se ela vai fazer algo com você, até mais!_

_Kaze."_

Essa foi uma informação muito útil, preciso lembrar de agradecer depois... Mas não agora, tô com um soninho...

* * *

_"Todos somos aranhas fingindo ser borboletas._

_Girls' Generation - Flower Power"_

* * *

***"Tire suas mãos dos meus quadris, antes que eu soque seus lábios**

** Pare! Você está olhando para minha... HEY!" ~ Take a Hint - Victoria Justice ft. Elizabeth Gillies**

**Hehe! Vocês já sabiam que era o InuYasha, né? ****Mais um pouco de suspense por que eu sou má, morram de curiosidade :3 Quem vocês acham que Kaze é? A musiquinha ali no fim tá dando uma dica!**

**Me digam o que acharam! Até o próximo capitulo o/**


End file.
